The Blues
by xxxiluhan
Summary: The misery in every season


Title: The Blues

Cast: Lu Han, Oh Sehun

Genre: Romance, angst

Length: Two-shoot (1/2)

Rating: T

.

.

.

_ You never know what you had until you lost it,_

_ and once you lost it, you can never get it back -life_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Autumn, 2015

.

.

" _Fuck!_"

Sehun menggeram sebelum mengeluarkan semua cairannya. Ia berbaring disamping Tao dan menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Tao melepaskan dirinya untuk mengambil sebatang rokok sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Sehun. Asap rokok yang menggepul memenuhi ruangan. Mereka berbaring dalam diam sebelum suara Tao memecah keheningan.

" Bagaiaman kabar Luhan?"

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Tao sepertinya menyadari hal tersebut dan menarik Sehun kedalam ciuman, mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun dapat mengecap rasa pahit ketika Tao menelusupkan lidahnya dan ia suka itu. Tao selalu berhasil membuat ia _bersemangat_.

" Dia baik-baik saja"

_Tidak_.

Sehun jelas berbohong.

Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Sehun tidak lagi melihat cahaya yang biasanya menghiasi kedua mata rusa tersebut. Ia dapat melihat kantung mata Luhan yang semakin hari semakin parah. Bibir plump nya terlihat pucat dan ia semakin jarang tersenyum. Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia tahu dirinya yang menjadi penyebab semua itu. Hubungannya mereka semakin memburuk. Sehun menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya diapartemen milik Tao. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Bau asap rokok semakin pekat. Sehun merasakan sesak pada dadanya tapi ia tahu asap rokok bukanlah penyebabnya.

Sebelum terlelap, sebuah nama melintas dikepalanya.

_Luhan_.

.

.

.

Winter, 2014

.

.

Luhan menata meja makan sambil melirik jam dinding abu-abu yang menggantung diruang tengah. _07.20_. Sehun sudah berjanji akan pulang malam ini dan Luhan sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama kekasihnya itu. Luhan tersenyum lebar saat membayangkan ekspresi Sehun saat melihat semua makanan kesukaannya yang telah ia siapkan.

Luhan lagi-lagi melirik kearah jam tersebut. _07.50_. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

To: Sehunnie

Eodie isseoyo? Aku menunggumu, palliwa 3

Luhan menggenggam ponselnya, menunggu balasan Sehun. Bunyi detik jam mengisi kesunyian apartemen miliknya. Ia lagi-lagi melirik jam,_ 08.15_. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak tenang. Ia kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada kontak Sehun. Hanya bunyi sambungan yang terdengar membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Sehun tidak mengangkat telponnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Luhan bergetar dan ia dengan cepat membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

_From: Sehunnie_

_Aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Tidurlah duluan, jangan menungguku._

Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Sehun lagi-lagi tidak kembali keapartemen mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sehun selalu mengelak ketika Luhan bertanya dan Luhan terlalu takut untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia mencintai Sehun dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja tersebut. Sehun mungkin tidak pulang keapartemen mereka selama beberapa hari, tapi Sehun selalu kembali. Ia _selalu_ kembali.

Luhan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua baik-baik saja walaupun ia tahu itu semua tidak benar. Ia selalu mencium bau asap rokok bercampur citrus pada setiap pakaian kerja Sehun dan itu menghantuinya selama berbulan-bulan. Sehun tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya dan mereka bahkan sangat jarang bertemu. Apalagi saat Luhan semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Sehun semakin jarang pulang keapartemen mereka.

Saat Sehun tidur diapartemen mereka, dan itu sangat jarang terjadi, Luhan selalu menunggu Sehun terlelap sebelum ia merapatkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun. Ia dapat melihat bercak merah keunguan pada leher Sehun dan hatinya remuk seketika. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis tapi ia selalu gagal melakukannya. Ia tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir dan saat ia bangun pada pagi harinya Sehun sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Spring, 2013

.

.

" Kau suka?"

Luhan menggangguk semangat membuat Sehun mengacak surai cokelatnya dengan gemas. Rambut Luhan selalu beraroma vanilla dan terasa lembut diantara jemari panjangnya. Luhan berlari mengitari apartemen baru mereka. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

" Sehunnie, kau yang terbaik"

Ia menyeringai ketika Luhan memeluknya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dalam sekejap ia menerjang Luhan hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan sedangkan tangan satunya menekan pangkal leher Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan mendesah pelan diantara ciuman mereka dan Sehun merasakan bagian depan celananya semakin sempit. Bibir Luhan terasa sangat lembut dan ia berpikir untuk tidak akan pernah melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman lama sebelum ajusshi pengantar barang berdiri diantara pintu apartemen mereka dengan canggung. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka dan Luhan otomatis melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun dengan cepat. Ia memukul lengan Sehun ketika menyadari kalau namja itu menertawakan wajahnya yang memerah hebat. Mereka kembali berciuman ketika ajusshi tersebut pergi. Kali ini Sehun memastikan kalau ia sudah menutup pintu apartemen mereka lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Summer, 2013

.

.

Sehun mengacuhkan Jongin yang berceloteh soal mahasiswa pindahan dari Cina yang berada dikelas Kyungsoo. Ia mengunyah ddeokboki miliknya sambil berharap Jongin akan berhenti berbicara dan membiarkan ia menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Sehun baru saja menghabiskan potongan terakhir ketika Kyungsoo muncul.

Sehun menoleh dan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Ia menatap namja disamping Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip.

Kulit putih lembut, mata bulat dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan tebal, hidung mungil, dan bibir plump berwarna pink. Ia terlihat seperti boneka. Sehun belum pernah melihat namja secantik itu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu dan namja tersebut tersenyum kearah Sehun.

_Shit._

Namja itu tersenyum dan Sehun merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

Winter, 2015

.

.

Musim dingin kali ini hampir mencapai minus 20 derajat celcius dan Sehun hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri. Ia keluar dari pintu lift dengan terburu-buru agar segera sampai pada pintu apartemennya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran ketika mendapati keadaan apartemen yang gelap gulita tanpa satupun lampu yang menyala. Ia segera menyalakan skalar dan terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa yang menghadap kearah pintu. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal rajut melingkar pada lehernya. Ia semakin bingung karena apartemen mereka cukup hangat dan pakaian Luhan sedikit berlebihan. _Apa ia akan pergi kesuatu tempat?_

" Lu, gwenchanna?"

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan tapi berhenti ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Luhan yang seperti melarangnya untuk mendekat. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam dan Sehun menyadari Luhan terlihat semakin kurus. Pipinya semakin cekung dan Sehun dapat membayangkan tubuh Luhan dibalik baju tebalnya. Ia dapat melihat rasa sakit pada kedua mata sayu Luhan dan ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengacuhkan perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan. Kedua telapak tangannya yang membeku terasa hangat ketika menyentuh pipi Luhan.

" _Luhan_"

Sehun terdengar sangat cemas dan Luhan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. I

" _Aku tahu_" bisik Luhan pelan tapi masih dapat terdegar oleh Sehun. Suaranya terdengar serak dan sedikit bergetar.

Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia meremas ujung jaketnya dengan kencang. Sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali saat Luhan berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari apartemen mereka. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika lututnya menyentuh lantai dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Luhan pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi setelah malam itu.

.

.

.

Part 1 end.

.

.

.

Thankyou for reading! Buat yg masih bingung, ceritanya ini pake alur mundur. Kecuali winter terakhir =D

.

Sorry guys, aku belum sempet upload lanjutan " The affair"

Internet ku ga bs buka kecuali aku pakai wifi kampus X( ottokae?

Kalian pake internet apa sih? Someone help me please!


End file.
